


a trick of luck

by MatrimexiaX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrimexiaX/pseuds/MatrimexiaX
Summary: He could hear his heart pounding, as he continues to plead. It had taken a while but the other had agreed, somewhat.And with gratefulness, he looks up from his position, only for his eyes to glance upon the blond haired man’s arm.





	a trick of luck

The whole concept of a soulmate was a strange phenomenon had always been something that Takeda Ittetsu had found fascinating.  
And something that he, and billions of others, wishes to experience.

 

````

 

He first learned the word when he was just four years old.

Back then, he was only a small little boy preoccupied with the toys littered around his room when his mother had been squealing over the phone to one of her friends about meetings and soulmates.

Curious, Ittetsu had walked over and lightly grabbed his mother’s arm to get her attention.

Once her eyes went down to meet his, he asked her: “What is a soulmate?”

“A soulmate is someone special to you, dear. It is someone you are destined to be with. I’m sure one day you’ll meet yours soon, Ittetsu.”

 

```

 

When Ittetsu turned eighteen, his soulmate mark had appeared on his arm.

He remembered being quite excited; his bespectacled eyes had brightened over the thought of would meeting this person, the one who shared the same mark as he did. He had indulged himself into reading plenty of books related to the topic, and he couldn’t control the burn of excitement in his chest.

Yet, his mark remained unmatched. He would meet so many people over the road, streets, school, but none shared his.

Time passed and more and more people in his circle would find themselves happy with another person with matching marks. He had smiled and congratulated them, but deep down, he felt his hopes of him meeting his person dwindle little by little. As he grows older, his mark had become an enigma to him.

 

````

 

Ukai Keishin would be a valuable addition to Karasuno, Ittetsu noted.

Ittetsu has little experience about volleyball and doesn’t think himself capable enough to coach the team. He knows that, and so he got down on his knees to beg.

He could hear his heart pounding, as he continues to plead. It had taken a while but the other had agreed, somewhat. And with gratefulness, he looks up from his position, only for his eyes to glance upon the blond haired man’s arm.

It was eerily familiar.

It resembles a strange spiral, something like his.  
No, it can’t be.

There was just no way-

“What the heck, you’re my soulmate?!” Ukai yelled in surprise. He was looking back at his own mark imprinted on his arm, and to the advisor’s.  
That moment, he couldn’t help but burst into tears.

He is acting like a child, immature, so unlike himself. But he could not help the familiar wave of happiness that swell up in his chest at this discovery.

“… Uuuuh, Hey- stop the crying already!” an exasperated Ukai exclaimed, already feeling the stares of bystanders outside the shop boring onto his back.

“I-I’m so happy!”

After some awkward pats on the back from Ukai for his part, he’d eventually managed to get stop his crying. Feeling a bit embarassed with the way he acted minutes ago, Ittetsu felt his face burn. But this day remained to be one of his happiest days in his life.

He had finally found his soulmate.

 

````

 

Takeda Ittetsu stared at his soulmate in shock, the coach’s words barely registering into his mind.  
The other man had approached him when they were alone in the sidewalk outside of Karasuno and after a long practice, when he was asked the question.

“I apologize, Ukai-kun, but could you please repeat that?”

“I asked you if you wanted to go out with me?” Ukai repeated impatiently, while the raven haired teacher’s face went as dark as an apple.

“Of course! I’ll gladly accept, Ukai-kun.” Ittetsu replied a few seconds later, face still red and with no hesitation.

Later that day, it was dark and the sun had set. However, their marks were visible as the moon illuminated them with their hands linked together, while they walked hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first story on here. this is actually a really late birthday gift that I wrote for my sister, who I would like to thank for pushing me to upload this on ao3 lmaoo 
> 
> please leave some comments so I can improve myself! (sorry if its not that great btw aaah i tried)


End file.
